Left Out
by msknowitall
Summary: Some what based of of Gotta be somebody by Nickle Back. The ministry is having a paries and they can't find datesm, so they end up going together.
1. Chapter 1

Left out

Hermione was running out of mental options. The work welcome party for Margret was in less than a week away and she had no date. Harry had a date, Ginny, and Demitri had a date, Wilson. Everyone else had a date or was married which made this hard. Hermione didn't have a date and the ministry was counting on her to be there. "I am being childish," she would think to herself, but still couldn't get up the courage to go, even though she could come up with excuses and stories. Auror Squad B was on a mission which was one of her top priorities to get them back, but they were deep, and they had lost communication and the only thing anyone could think is Death-Eaters will get them and there won't be anymore Squadron B. Hermione was on the verge of insanity she had to worry, plan, date, and work, and it wasn't working very well. Hermione had three days, wait, now two. Yes your assumption is correct she is sitting at her desk asleep and isn't waking soon.

~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke to someone shaking her, she lazily left her eyes closed hoping they would go away. They didn't finally she got a little annoyed and responded, "What do you…" She was taken by surprise when a pair of bright blues eyes was looking at her, "Ron?"

"Do you know any other?"

"No, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you're asleep at your desk at 2 am?"

"Not going home, that's for sure."

"Hermione what have I told you about not going home you need to sleep in a bed."

"I don't want to that requires moving."

"Hermione come on."

"Hmm-hmmm"

"Please?"

"No not moving."

"Fine, but remember you need to set up for the party tomorrow… er… if…if you need help just ask, okay."

"Alright Ronald I will."

"Don't call me Ronald, its Ron I'm not old."

"Seems like it to me."

"Take that back, I'm not old!"

"You seem it sometimes trying to make me go home, you sound like my dad."

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"You pester me and you don't even go home."

"Yesterday I left at 2pm, went to bed at 4pm, now I'm rested and awake."

"You're a hypocrite."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!" With that Ron stormed down the hallway and into his office. Hermione on the other hand dosed off again right at the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron… Ron, wake up."

"Go away wake me up later."

"No, wake up!"

"5 more minutes."

"No again Ronald, wake up!"

"Why?"

"You're a hypocrite."

"Hermione… what time is it."

"5am please wake up."

"I don't want to."

"You told me to ask you if I needed help."

"Ron Weasley is at your service."

"I need help putting up the decorations."

"Hello, wand?"

"Wand Lockdown Drill is in session, no usage of any magic until 7am." Blasted over the loud speakers.

"Awe, I wanted to get some food, I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"Very true…"

"Come on I already got the ladder and the actual decorations, please help."

"Fine…"

They walked down the hall and around the corner to the ballroom. Hermione was relieved to see no one else there since she was so clumsy around Ron it was almost funny. Hermione grabbed the first box and pulled out a banner while Ron proceeded to the others scanning through them to try and visualize how much work they had to do, or at least that's what Hermione thought. They started out fine until about 5:30, they had to put up the banner Hermione climbed the ladder and pinned up one corner looked down and promptly fell off. She wasn't too far off the ground but the impact still knocked Ron off his feet. She had fallen on top of him, the first thing she did was apologize repeatedly actually.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah fine are you okay I fell on you I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, I was more worried about you."

Harry walked in and saw the two and asked in a mock angry voice, "You to shouldn't be lying around especially not on top of each other, you should be working."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, I didn't see you there." Ron looked back at Hermione as she realized the actual position they were in and got up. Hermione saw something in Ron's eyes like a flicker or a fire light but it seemed to be smoldered as soon as they were both standing again.

"Hermione, thank you for acknowledging me before I had to run, I have to go and let Ginny coordinate outfits and stuff." Ron gave out a snort just before Hermione elbowed him in the stomach making his eyes go wide and start to turn crimson from the hit. Harry just glared, "At least I have a date to the party you don't," Ron turned even redder, "and I don't have to set up and fool around, I actually do work."

"That wasn't very nice and I do, do work but I'm not as famous as you and I didn't pass with flying colors, people request for you to do their cases."

"Guys don't fight, tomorrow is a welcome party you want to make a good impression."

"Okay Hermione." Ron said this without any back lash.

"Fine." Harry said with a tone that didn't spell out defeat more like a vibe that said _the only reason I am listening is because my opponent won't fight me any more._

"What's wrong Harry? you don't sound like yourself."

"I just feel stressed with the piles of work on my desk."

"We all get stressed Harry. It's a normal thing."

"Okay, see you guys later."

"Bye Harry."

Once Harry was out of earshot Hermione started to speak. "You of all people don't have a date to the party."


	4. Chapter 4

"Be happy at least you have one its hard to do having to sit around at work all day."

"Actually, I don't have a date."

"Oh, well… uh do you want to go with me, so I won't sulk around just as friends?"

"Sure Ron I'll go that was why I didn't go home, my neighbor…"

"You mean your almost room mate?"

"Yeah that one, well she would probably get me to say that then set me up."

"You can always… if you have a day like that… stay at my house… in the guest bedroom if you wanted?" Hermione wasn't sure what the 'if you wanted' was for, hopefully the guest bedroom… I mean the staying part… yeah. I would never sleep in Ron's bed, never, ever. He only wants to go as friends.

They finished putting up the decorations and it took forever because after you start with out magic you want to finish out for that sense of accomplishment. It was 3pm before the room was decorated, the tables were in place, and the sign-in booklet was ready for the next evening.

When the last pin was in the wall Ron dropped to the floor, and just laid there for a while, Hermione, on the other hand, still splayed herself out but on a chair instead of the floor. It was quiet for a little bit while they caught their breath, Ron startled her when he suddenly spoke, "You… you aren't going to… you know… color coordinate outfits are you?"

"No Ron, I wouldn't do that, and the only reason Ginny is, is because her and Demitri like to battle for the best couple unsaid award."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good, because I feel horrible for Harry and it wouldn't make sense to pity him when I could pity myself."

"Even I got lost in that sentence."

"That is probably because you haven't gotten any real sleep in over a week."

"It is one of those days."

"Huh?"

"Do you listen to yourself? You said I could stay at your house if I had a day I want to escape what you call my 'roommate'."

"I remembered it only took me a moment."

"Am I welcomed or not?"

"Of course, Hermione, you are always welcome at the house of Ronald Weasley."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hermione be quick you need rest you couldn't follow that!?"

~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Hermione was in the guest bedroom half way asleep listening to the faint sound of Ron's snores traveling down the hallway, listening while pictures of Ron flew threw her mind after about three minutes and falls to sleep. All of a sudden she was awaken by a light outside and some noise it sounded like a party. She didn't want to use magic so she got up and headed towards Ron's room.

He seemed only half way asleep because when she sat down he rolled a few inches away so that he was facing her. Hermione stood up again but rethought and this time laid down not looking at Ron, next thing she knew she couldn't get up. She really couldn't get up if she tried, her senses were dulled from lack of sleep, and another reason was because she was now being held possessively by Ron, finally her mind came to a slow conclusion, "_What the heck_?" Soon she was asleep and there was nothing that could wake her before morning.


End file.
